Dare yang indah
by byuncrackers
Summary: Sehun mendapat sebuah dare yang benar-benar mencuci otaknya. Dare apaan tuh? Dapatkah Sehun menjalankannya dengan selamat sentausa adil dan makmur? /? . kaihun fic . LAST CHAPT UPDATE! Mind to RnR, pls?:)
1. Chapter 1

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ambil hati sang primadona sekolah."

"Siapa? Primadona sekolah kita itu banyak bodoh!"

"Kris, atau…. Jongin mungkin?"

DEG!

Wtf. I hate this dare!

ㅡo00oㅡ

©byuncrackers

Warning! Typo(s), plot pasaran, gajelas, aneh, berantakan, gembel, blablabla.

Berani baca berani review!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seorang namja berambut pelangi tersebut terus menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia lupa kalau ada janji dengan Suho juga Tao jam enam disekolah. Dan sekarang? Jam enam lewat sepuluh. Matilah kau Oh Sehun!

"Hah..hah.."

Sehun mengatur nafasnya didepan pintu 'aula' mereka. Lebih tepatnya sebuah ruangan disekolah yang tidak dipakai lagi.

"Pabo! Kenapa kau terlambat?" Omel Suho. Sehun menyengir kuda.

"Aku lupa jika ada janji dengan kalian hehe."

"Benar-benar pabo. Sudah sini cepatlah! Jangan lupa kunci pintu."

Sehun duduk disebelah Tao. Suho mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat yang lumayan panjang dengan tanda di salahsatu ujungnya.

"Kita akan main Truth or dare dan membolos pelajaran olahraga 2 jam. Aku sudah izin pada Siwon saem jika kita ada keperluan penting. Aku tidak bohong pada Saem. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut nilai akan dikurangi."

Sehun dan Tao mengangguk. Suho perlahan memutar tongkat itu. Melambat-melambat lalu semakin melambat dan tanda merah itu berhenti didepan Suho.

"Aku truth." Ucap Suho santai.

"Aku pernah dengar dari Luhan jika kau pernah berhubungan intim dengan kekasih kakakmu sendiri, dengan Zhang Yixing. Apa benar?"

Suho membulatkan mata saat mendengar pertanyaan nista dari Sehun. Bagaimana bisa aib yang setengah mati ia tutup-tutupi bisa diketahui oleh namja kecil sepolos Oh Sehun? Memalukan.

"Eum... Yea... TAPI KAU JANGAN BILANG SIAPA-SIAPA APAPUN YANG TERJADI!" Suho memasang death glare pada kedua sahabatnya terutama Tao karena ia tau, Tao pribadi yang licik.

"Arraseo. Truth dariku, mantan pacarmu berapa?" Tanya Tao. Suho mengacungkan sepuluh jari tangannya. Sepuluh mantan dalam satu tahun pelajaran. Tao melongo.

"Halah tak usah dipikirkan. Lanjut saja ya."

Suho kembali memutar tongkat itu. Melambat dan terus melambat danㅡ

"KAU!"

"Ah? Aku?!"

Suho bersmirk ria saat Sehun yang mendapat tanda merah itu.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Nonton film 17+ setelah pulang sekolah. Harus kuat. Tidak ada protes."

Glek.

Suara telanan ludah Sehun terdengar oleh Tao. Lalu Tao tertawa. "Dare darimu adalah dare paling nista, Tao-ah."

"Dare darimu, Suho?"

"Ambil hati sang primadona sekolah."

"Siapa?"

"Kris, atau…. Kai mungkin?"

DEG!

"DARE DARIMU JAUH LEBIH MENYUSAHKAN!"

Suho tertawa. "Sudahlah, mengambil hati Kai sangatlah gampang kau tau?"

"Bzzzz sudahlah tak usah difikirkan kalian terima jadi aja. Dan sekarang giliran kau, Tao-ssi. Truth or dare?"

"Truth aja deh."

Sehun menepuk dahinya. Ronde pertama hanya ia yang memilih Dare. Dasar namja namja licik. Batin Sehun.

"Kalau kau kalah taruhan denganku. Apa hukuman yang kau pilih, menjadi babuku dalam satu bulan atau di yadongin olehku?" Tanya Suho dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Dasar bodoh. Lebih baik aku menjadi babumu daripada yaoi-an dengan mu Suho." Kesal Tao.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, bingung apa yang harus ditanyakan kepada Tao. "Pacarmu atau mantan pacarmu yang terindah siapa?"

"Sialan kau Hun. Hm.. Mantan pacarku yang terindah... Kris gege." Tao menjawabnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Hehe mianhae Tao-sshi."

Dan tak terasa ini sudah memasuki jam kedua pelajaran Siwon saem. Mereka lalu membeli makanan dikantin, sarapan sebentar setelah itu ke lapangan untuk mengikuti satu jam pelajaran sisa Siwon saem.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun merapihkan buku-bukunya didalam loker, mengambil tas nya lalu berjalan menuju keluar sekolah. Ia segera pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Ditengah perjalanan, ia benar-benar bosan dan frustasi dengan dare yang diberikan oleh Suho. Mengambil hati Kris atau Kai? Itu sangatlah sulit.

Sehun hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, menatap sepatu birunya yang sudah sedikit usang. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

"Awh.. Aish mengganggu pikiranku saja!"

Sehun mengelus bokongnya yang baru saja dicium oleh aspal.

"Ah! Maafkan aku. Akuㅡ"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"JONGIN! / SEHUN!"

Namja yang disebut Jongin tadi yang semula berjongkok didepan Sehun langsung jatuh terduduk 3 langkah menjauhi namja kecil itu. Sehun berdiri dengan susah payah sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang masih sakit.

"Aku permisi dulu."

Sehun berjalan menjauhi JonginㅡKai yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kenapa mesti menabrak Sehun coba!" Desah Kai kesal. Kenapa?

Sehun adalah mantan kekasihnya saat masih sekolah dasar. Mereka berpacaran karena alasan yang aneh dan hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu minggu. Awalnya baik-baik saja hingga Kai menganggap namja bernama Oh Sehun itu adalah namja pengganggu. Setiap melihat tingkahnya yang agak over dan terkadang sok polos itu, Kai selalu enek dan ingin membantingnya.

Dan hal yang tidak ingin terjadi pun terjadi. Mereka satu sekolah lagi saat SMP. Yaa walau tidak satu kelas. Tapi tetap saja masih didalam satu lahan yang sama.

Sehun awalnya menganggap biasa saja sampai akhirnya kata-kata Kai saat mereka mengobrol dengan teman-temannya selalu menyakiti batinnya. Tidak bisa respect pada teman sama sekali, menurut Sehun.

"Apa mesti aku pindah sekolah?"

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Aish."

Kai melempar bantalnya kearah meja belajarnya.

PRANG!

Kai menelan ludahnya. Pasti pigura diatas meja belajarnya ada yang pecah. Pasti. Kai melihat pigura yang pecah adalah foto kelasan mereka saat sekolah dasar yang pada saat itu mereka masih berpacaran.

Lagi dan lagi Kai hampir meremas foto itu. Hampir. "Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu kehidupanku hih. Pria lugu harus pergi dari kehidupanku."

Kai turun menuju ruang keluarga, lebih tepatnya ruang TV. Sebelumnya ia telah mengambil cemilan kesukaannya dan soda.

"Tak biasanya kau menonton TV. Apa ada masalah?" Usik Chen, kakaknya.

"Hanya bosan."

"Yakin? Tak ada hubungannya dengan namja kecil bermarga Oh itu?"

Kai menoleh kearah Chen yang sedang memakan makan siangnya. "Diam kau Kim Jongdae. Atau nyawamu akan habis detik ini juga." Ancam Kai geram.

Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai akhirnya sebuah remote beserta batu batrainya mengenai tepat di pelipisnya. "Sudah kubilang nyawamu akan habis jika tak diam."

Kai masih memakan snack dan menyeruput sodanya dengan santai. Tidak peduli dengan ocehan dari mulut Kim Jongdae.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Kai berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya di ujung lorong sekolah ini. Ia terus mendengus kesal saat para gadis ataupun priaㅡlebih tepatnya para fans yang terus meneriaki namanya.

"Berisik. Untuk apa meneriaki namaku, hanya membuat tenggorokan mu sakit, kau tau? Telingaku juga lama-lama bisa tuli." Desah Kai pelan.

Para gadis juga pria itu tetap teriak-teriak. Tapi dari semua teriakan yang menghantui telinganya, ada suara yang ia kenal. Park Chanyeol.

"YAK KAU CEPAT KESINI JONGIN!"

Kai memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mempercepat langkah menuju kelasnya.

"Apa?" Tanya namja tan itu sambil menaruh tasnya diatas bangkunya.

"Kau tau? Sehun dan dua namja menyebalkan disekolah kita itu bermain truth or dare." Kai mendengarkan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Sehun, Suho dan Tao maksudmu? Lalu apa masalahku? Itu tidak penting."

Chanyeol terus berbicara tapi Kai menutup kupingnya terus dan terus, sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Kai membuka kedua telinganya.

"Terserahlah."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol yang berhasil ia tangkap. Sisanya? Author juga tidak tau.

"Annyeong murid-murid."

"Nado annyeong saem."

"Ada kabar baik loh! Kita akan melakukan pertukaran kelas untuk sementara. Nah, semua daftar namanya sudah ada dipapan mading. Kalian bisa melihatnya saat istirahat nanti. Dan akan di jalankan besok." Ucap Jung saem. Murid-murid mengangguk lalu mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Lagi-lagi pertukaran kelas. Aku bosan." Ucap Kai. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju papan mading dilantai bawah.

"Aku masuk ruangan B. Kau?"

"Ruangan A. Haha kita terpisah lagi bung." Kata Kai lalu ia menarik Chanyeol menuju kantin.

"Sehun! Tao! Kita satu ruangan!"

"Benarkah?! Kita ruangan apa?!"

"Ruangan A !"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya perlahan. Ia mendengar jelas teriakan Suho pada Tao dan Sehun. Dan mereka bilang mereka ruangan... Ruangan...

"RUANGAN A?! APA ENGGAK SALAH?!"

.

.

.

-TBC-

Annyeong! ^o^

Kali ini byuncrackers beneran niat bikin chapt-_- mungkin updatenya agak-sangat-lama karena nyari endingnya itu susah bgt geez. Kalo misalnya byun ga sanggup ya byun hapus ff ini. Yakan? /?

Eum, btw anyway, makasih untuk review-review kalian di ff sebelum2nya byuncrackers. Beneran deh lopelope sangadz:*

Untuk yg satu ini, minimal 15 reviews aja baru deh byun lanjutin;)

Udh ya! Makasi udh mau baca:* mind to review?;))


	2. Chapter 2

Review Chapter 1

"Sehun! Tao! Kita satu ruangan!"

"Benarkah?! Kita ruangan apa?!"

"Ruangan A !"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya perlahan. Ia mendengar jelas teriakan Suho pada Tao dan Sehun. Dan mereka bilang mereka ruangan... Ruangan...

"RUANGAN A?! APA ENGGAK SALAH?!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

©byuncrackers

Warning! Typo(s), plot pasaran, gajelas, aneh, berantakan, gembel, blablabla.

Berani baca, berani review!

.

.

Chapter 2

"RUANGAN A?! APA ENGGAK SALAH?!"

Kai memekik keras hingga banyak murid yang melihatnya aneh. "Ganteng-ganteng tapi gila." Ucap Sooyoung. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa.

"Hey diam! Ini bukan lelucon bodoh. Kau tak dengar?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Teriakan Suho tadi."

"Apa?"

"Dasar tuli. Untuk apa telingamu diciptakan Tuhan kalau tidak digunakan dengan baik? Aish lebih baik kita kembali kekelas. Aku tidak mood makan."

"Tapi akuㅡ"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu pulang sekolah nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu segera menarik Kai ke kelas karena memang sudah masuk pelajaran ke 7. 2 jam pelajaran lagi pulang. Betapa bahagia nya seorang Chanyeol, tapi tidak untuk Kai. Kai ingin ia kembali ke tadi pagi.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil membawa notes dan sebuah pulpen. Dia bingung bagaimana cara mengambil hati Kai sedangkan tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia dan Kai itu pernah menjalin hubungan.

Dan lebih parahnya, dari satu tahun kemarin hingga sekarang, mereka adalah musuh. Ya, memang bukan musuh yang selalu bertengkar setiap saat, tapi musuh yang diam-diam. Kalian mengerti kan maksudku?

Hanya saling membenci. Saling merendahkan walau hanya tatapan mata yang datar, tidak pernah di umbar-umbar ke yang lain. Pengecualian Kai.

Kai menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Sehun adalah tipe pribadi yang tutup mulut. Jadi belum ada yang mengetahui masalah mereka ini kecuali Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, dan yang pastinya Tuhan.

Ia membuka diarynya dengan berat hati. Diary yang ia tulis dalam kurun waktu dua bulan, semuanya tentang Kai. Walau hanya berpacaran selama seminggu.

Ia membaca satu demi satu halaman. Mulai dari ia dan Kai tidak saling mengenal, tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang aneh hingga terjadi insiden memalukan, baru berinteraksi satu sama lain, menjadi sahabat, lalu pacaran, hingga putus, dan sampai sekarang. Pura-pura tidak saling kenal.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Dia berfikir sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia pikir, membaca diary dapat memudahkannya menjalankan dare. Alhasil? Nihil.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Sehun mendapat ide yang cukup cerdik dan licik. Dan sepertinya dapat menguntungkan pihaknyaㅡtentu saja pihak Kai.

Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Menelefon Chanyeol terlebih dahulu akan memudahkannya.

"Yeoboseyo, Sehun?"

"Euh, Chanyeollie... Eungg.."

"Ada apa, Hun?"

"Eng.. Itu... Aku mendapat dare. Aku disuruhㅡ"

"Mendapatkan hati Kris atau Kai? Dan kau memilih Kai sebagai bahan darenya?"

"Nah iya. Aku ingin kau membantuku menipu Suho dan Tao."

"Menipu?"

"Yaaa, jadi aku minta tolong kau, untuk memberi instruksi pada Kai, ia harus menjadi baik padaku didepan Suho dan Tao."

"Oke, itu hal yang cukup mudah. Aku akan menyusun rencananya. Tapi aku tak yakin Kai akan mau. Kau punya cara untuk membuatnya langsung setuju?"

"Bilang aja, kalo dia gak mau, aku pasti nge ganggu hidupnya untuk jalanin dare nista dari Suho. Kalo dia tau kan jadi gampang."

"Ohh sipsip. Aku menghubungi Kai dulu."

"Oke. Thanks Chanyeol!"

Piip. Telepon terputus.

Sehun meloncat senang. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan berhasil menjalankan dare dari Suho dengan mudah.

Baru kali ini dia menggunakan cara nista. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Ini satu-satunya cara yang paling mudah.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tak lama ia tertidur.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Eh? Chanyeol. Ada apaan? Tumben main."

Kai mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Mau minum apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Tak usah, aku ingin berbicara dengan mu. Penting. Bisakah kita bicarakan ini dikamar?"

"Eum, tentu. Ayok."

.

.

"APA?! BERPURA-PURA BAIK PADA SEHUN? HABIS ITU PURA-PURA SUKA DENGAN DIA?! HELL NO CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kai. "Kau ini berisik sekali. Jika kau tak mau yasudah, kau akan terus diganggu Sehun dan kedua kawannya demi menjalankan dare nista itu."

Kai mendengus kesal. Terkutuk kau Suho. Batin Kai.

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak? Kau makanya cepat-cepat bilang pura-pura suka pada Sehun dan menembaknya, agar tidak diganggu mereka lagi."

"Yasudah sekarang aja bilangnya."

"Pabo! Jika kau bilang sekarang, Suho akan curiga. Apalagi mereka sama sekali tidak tau kalau kau dan Sehun memiliki masalah yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya."

Kai diam. Apapun yang barusan Chanyeol bilang itu benar. Buat apa dia menjauh dari Sehun sedangkan tak ada masalah yang benar-benar dapat dijadikan alasan mengapa ia musuhan dengan Sehun. Kai sendiri juga tidak tau.

"Aku tidak punya alasan, aku hanya membencinya, itu saja."

"Dasar aneh. Yasudah kau harus mau. 3 hari atau satu minggu berikutnya kau harus bilang suka padanya. Untuk membuat Suho percaya aku serahkan padamu. Nanti tinggal aku kasih rencananya. Arraseo?"

Kai menghela nafas. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai. "Jangan sampe keterusan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan sampai suka beneran. HAHA"

Kai mendelik sebal. "Aku tidak tau."

"Jadi kau akan menyukai nya lagi?"

"AISH DIAM KAU!" Kai melempar bantal kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun duduk lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali menghela nafas berat memikirkan mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang membuat ia pusing seratus persen. Ia tak yakin akan sukses pada pelajaran hari ini.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa duduk disini? Ini tempatku. Sebaiknya kau lihat papan dulu kau duduk dimana."

Bingo. Satu tanda bahwa ia tak konsentrasi. Lupa melihat papan tempat duduk. Untung dia tak lupa kalau ia kelompok A pagi ini.

"Maaf aku sedang pusing."

Sehun mengambil tasnya lalu melihat papan didepan kelas.

"Barisan ketiga, dua dari belakang bagian kanan" gumam Sehun lalu kembali ke kelas. Ia menaruh tasnya pada tempat yang sudah diatur oleh guru.

Dan ia kembali pada pekerjaannya. Merenung kesal pada mimpi nista itu. Sejujurnya ia cukup senang pada mimpinya tapi... Semua nya berbanding terbalik di kenyataannya.

"Ah!" Desah Sehun pelan. Ia kesal pada pikirannya yang sekarang tak waras.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun kembali menghela nafas lalu duduk dengan rapih.

Sehun melihat sesosok namja yang tak asing baginya menuju barisan tempat duduknya dan ternyata...

"APA?! AKU DUDUK DENGAN JONGIN?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Hai! Chapter 2 keluar :3

Ini balasan review untuk chapt 1 ;

- oelfha100194

Mianhaee.-. Tp kali ini bener2 harus kaihun hehe.. author sendiri juga lebih nyaman bikin ff kaihun drpd hunkai. Nah, author udh bikin plot hunkai. Tunggu aja nee^^ btw thanks for review! Ditunggu review selanjutnya

- bbuingbbuingaegyo

Sip! Ini udh dilanjut ;;) btw thanks for review! Ditunggu review selanjutnya

- asdindas

Hehe iya nih... Sebenernya ini remake dr ff aku yg straight. Tp karena peminat kurang, akhirnya dirombak abis ke kaihun fic._. Hehe mian ne. Btw thanks for review! Ditunggu review selanjutnya

- miszhanty05 ; jisaid

Sip! Udah nih;;) ditunggu review selanjutnya~

- nin nina

Sip udah dilanjut nih! Hehe iya ini gara2 kisah nyata aku sendiri geez~ btw, ditunggu review selanjutnya^^

- rindi kimia

Thanks bgt! Nih udh dilanjut! Ditunggu review selanjutnya;)

- askasufa

Iyaa ;;) udh dilanjut nihh~ ditunggu ya reviewnyaa

- 110401

Kkkk~ iya aku ga bisa bayangin kalo kita diposisi sehun lol. Ditunggu ya review selanjutnyaaa

- indah cqupp

Udah nihh;) iya nanti aku kasih skinship baekyeol ^^ ditunggu review selanjutnyaa owo

- SehunBubbleTea1294

Ahaha iya XD makasih yaa udh bilang ff ini keren, padahal abal-' ditunggu review selanjutnyaa~owo

Okay! Mind to RnR? .-.


	3. Chapter 3

Review chapter 2

Sehun melihat sesosok namja yang tak asing baginya menuju barisan tempat duduknya dan ternyata...

"APA?! AKU DUDUK DENGAN JONGIN?!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

©byuncrackers

Warning! Typo(s), plot pasaran, gajelas, aneh, berantakan, gembel, blablabla.

Berani baca, berani review!

.

.

Chapter 3

[Kai POV]

Langkahku berhenti saat melihat rambut pelangi dengan tekstur berantakan. Dan aku tau namja itu.

Apa?! Aku duduk dengan Sehun? Tidak. Aku sama sekali belum siap dengan rencana nista Chanyeol gara-gara Suho. Ah terkutuklah pria itu.

Suho duduk dengan Tao. Kenapa aku harus duduk dengan Sehun? Kenapa tak dengan... Ehm... Kyungsoo? Ah apa boleh buat.

"Pagi Sehun." Ucapku pelan. Dia menoleh.

"Eum?" Matanya yang besar mendelik kearahku. Apa dia lupa dengan rencana yang dia buat sendiri? Dasar namja pelupa.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku duduk disebelah nya. Sekali lagi aku ulang, DENGAN SANGAT TERPAKSA.

Waktu sekolah dasar dulu, aku pernah duduk dengannya. Disitu kami belum kenal. Kami saling mengenal karena ada insiden menjijikan yang terjadi karena Hayoung dan kekasihnya, Daehyun. Pasangan menyebalkan.

[Kai POV End]

"Hey. Aku pinjam pulpen mu boleh? Aku lupa membawa tempat pensil."

Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Fakta kedua yang dikarenakan dengan mimpinya semalam, ia lupa memasukan kotak pensil. Untung dia tidak lupa membawa PR.

Kai mengambil pulpen dikotak pensilnya lalu memberikannya ke Sehun. "Terimakasih."

Kai tetap diam sambil menulis catatan sejarah yang di berikan Leeteuk Seosaengnim.

"Nah, habis kalian mencatat ini, aku minta kalian mengerjakan pelatihan ulangan di buku yang sudah diberikan kemarin. Kerjakan di buku tugas. Kalian juga boleh kerja sama dengan teman sebangku. Kalian tau kan berapa minggu lagi ulangan kenaikan kelas? Besok kalian bertemu saya lagi untuk pelatihan sejarah, masuk buku nilai. Semua jawabannya ada di catatan. Belajarlah yang benar." Ucap Leeteuk saem panjang lebar. Semua murid hanya mengangguk.

Sehun mengeluarkan buku yang kemarin dikasih untuk pelatihan ulangan kenaikan kelas.

"Hun, buku nya berdua ya? Kerjainnya di buku tugas kan? Aku lupa membawanya."

Namja itu menaruh bukunya ditengah-tengah antara mejanya dengan Kai.

Semua mengerjakannya dengan berisik karena pasti mereka kerja sama. Kecuali bangku ke dua dari belakang barisan ketiga. Ya, bangku Kai dan Sehun. Mereka berfikir mengerjakan sendiri-sendiri akan lebih gampang, atau karena malu dan masih dalam aura kebencian masing-masing? Entahlah, author juga tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba Kai menyerahkan lipatan kertas pada Sehun. Pria itu menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Buka saja."

Kai kembali mengerjakan soal sejarahnya yang lumayan mudah.

Sehun membuka kertas lipatan itu. Kayak anak kecil saja surat-suratan. Batin Sehun kesal.

' Hey! Chanyeol bilang, kau kena dare. Gimana kau akan pura-pura mendekatiku kalau kau saja cuek begini. Aku akan berusaha ramah demi menyelesaikan dare mu, lalu jangan ganggu aku lagi. Oke? '

Sehun mendengus kesal. Benar-benar tidak respect. Batin Sehun sebal. Apalagi saat dibawahnya ada jawaban soal yang belum Sehun isi. Dikira Sehun tak bisa mengerjakannya? Sehun memang tak bisa tapi ia tak ingin dikasih contekan, apalagi dari namja menyebalkan seperti Kai.

' Istirahat nanti kau pura-pura pergi lalu aku akan memanggilmu. Kita ke kantin bareng. Feelingku, Suho dan Tao akan ngikutin aku, lebih tepatnya kita. '

Sehun kembali melipat kertasnya dan menyelipkannya pada tangan Kai.

Selama surat-suratan, Leeteuk saem hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang 'bekerja sama' secara diam-diam. Tidak seperti yang lain yang berisik. Padahal, surat itu sama sekali tak menyangkut pelajaran sejarah.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sehun langsung menutup bukunya tanpa memedulikan Kai yang masih mengerjakan 2 soal terakhir dengan serius.

"KAU! Pinjamkan bukunya padaku. Nanti aku kembalikan please. Dua soal lagi, Hun."

"Pinjam pada yang lain."

Kai memelototi Sehun yang tak peka pada permohonannya demi perjalanan menjalankan dare.

"Kumohon."

"Oke." Sehun kembali membuka bukunya dan memberikannya pada Kai. Kai tersenyum.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Cepat kau selesaikan itu!"

"Aish ne ne. Cerewet sekali."

Sehun kembali menghela nafas kasar. Masih pusing dengan mimpi nistanya itu.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo!"

.

.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Kai dan Sehun menjalankan Dare 100% tidak sempurna. Lihatlah, Kai tetap bertengkar dengan Sehun, lalu diam, cuek-cuekan, adu mulut, benar-benar tak romantis.

"Hhhhh baiklah baiklah, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf. Sudah cepat selesaikan makanmu. Waktu istirahat tinggal 5 menit. Dan kau Chanyeol! Jangan tertawa!" Kesal Sehun. Sehun mengusap wajahnya lalu menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau ini harusnya bersikap baik padanya. Kau tak lihat Suho dan Tao diujung sana? Mereka memperhatikanmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tau nih. Pokoknya minggu depan kau harus pergi dari kehidupanku. Mengerti?"

"Okey.."

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Lalu setelah pulang sekolah kau mau ngajak Sehun kemana?"

"Eum, restoran ramen mungkin. Aku ingin melihat seberapa noraknya Sehun memakai sumpit." Ucap Kai dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Sentak Sehun melempar garpu dan tepat mengenai kepala Kai.

"Kalau ngomong tuh dijaga." Kata Sehun pendek. Kai dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau juga harus ikut Chanyeol! Aku akan mengajakㅡ"

"Jangan Daehyun ataupun adikmu itu! Ajak Kyungsoo saja." Potong Kai cepat. Ia tau, Sehun akan mengajak Daehyun atau Hayoung.

"Jangan ajak Kyungsoo! Itu sih keenakan dia, bisa ngobrol sama Kyungsoo! Yang ada kita dikacangin, Hun."

"Hhhh yasudah-yasudah aku tidak mengajak siapa-siapa kalau begitu." Ucap Sehun lembut.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kencang saat mendengar suara Sehun yang sangat lembut. Begitu juga dengan Kai. Sehun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Yaa, Sehun masih memikirkan mimpi nistanya itu. Benar-benar mimpi yang menyebalkan.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Nilai tertinggi ulangan bahasa mandarin ke empat jatuh pada Sehun. Eum, Kai, mengapa kau kalah dengan Sehun? Biasanya kau mendapat nilai paling tinggi." Kata Victoria Seonsaengnim. Kai tersenyum.

"Ulangan bahasa mandarin yang ke empat saya ulangan susulan, lagipula keadaan saya disitu sedang sakit." Jawab Kai.

"Oh, baiklah. Ulangan besok kau harus lebih tinggi dari Sehun, ne?"

"Semoga saja."

Kai kembali melihat Sehun yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Dia tertidur dari awal pelajaran matematika hingga pelajaran bahasa mandarin. Guru matematikaㅡHyorin saem memang sangat baik. Hyorin saem membiarkan pria bersurai pelangi tertidur selama pelajarannya.

"Eum, Kai, apa Sehunnie disebelahmu itu tertidur?" Tanya Qian saem. Kai mengangguk.

"Dia sakit, tapi gak mau dibawa ke uks." Jawab Kai asal. Sekali lagi dia menjawabnya dengan asal.

"Oke, biarkan dia tertidur. Mari lanjutkan pelajaran."

Kai kembali melirik Sehun lalu mengelus pelan rambut namja satu ini. "Pelajaran Qian saem hanya satu jam. Habis ini pelajaran Hangeng saem, matilah kau Oh Sehun." Ucap Kai sambil terkikik pelan.

.

.

Dan benar saja. Sekarang Sehun mengangkat satu kaki sambil memegang kupingnya didekat lapangan. Hangeng saem berteriak saat melihat Sehun masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dalam masalah tidur, memang Sehun jagonya. Tapi sebelumnya, Sehun tidak pernah tidur dalam jam pelajaran. Hanya saja tadi ia benar-benar mengantuk dan ketiduran.

"Terkutuk kau Hangeng saem. Aish."

Namja manis itu sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Pelajaran Hangeng saem baru dimulai setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan waktu pelajaran Hangeng saem selama satu setengah jam. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Bosan, kesal, dan lelah ia rasakan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba mata Sehun menangkap Hangeng saem turun dari lantai dua, dan membawa... membawa sesosok Kim Jongin.

KIM JONGIN YANG TERKENAL PATUH PADA PERATURAN KHUSUSNYA PERATURAN SEKOLAH TERNYATA BISA DIHUKUM HANGENG SAEM.

Sehun melongo melihat Hangeng saem membawa Kai. Sekali lagi, Kai adalah sesosok yang patuh pada peraturan, khususnya peraturan sekolah.

Kai berlari kearah lapangan lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun, mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menjewer kupingnya sendiri.

"Kenapa bisa dihukum?"

"Sengaja berisik."

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, aku sengaja berisik biar dihukum. Seru kan kalo kita berdua dihukum?" Kai berbicara tepat di telinga Sehun dengan suara yang meremehkan. Sehun mendengus.

"Pabo. Nilaimu pada pelajaran Hangeng saem bisa dipotong kau tahu?!"

"Aku tahu."

Lalu, Kai berdiri seperti biasa, dan langsung menarik Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan satu kaki. "Hey kau tak lihat aku masih menjalankan hukuman?"

"Kau kira aku tak punya mata? Ikut aku saja, kau ini. Cerewet sekali." Ucap Kai sambil memegang tangan Sehun. Namja itu mendengus kesal pada Kai yang seenaknya saja. Lalu, Kai membawa Sehun kesebuah tempat.

.

.

"Aku baru tau disekolah ada ruangan seperti ini." Gumam Sehun.

"Ini ruangan ku bersama Chanyeol. Guru-guru pun tak ada yang tahu. Kau juga punya ruangan rahasia bukan?" Tanya Kai. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau ini ruangan mu dengan Chanyeol, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Daripada aku kesini dan meninggalkanmu sendiri disana?"

Sehun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Kai memang tak mau kalah, selalu membalik perkataan orang.

"Kalau masih ngantuk tidur saja." Sambung Kai. Sehun mengangguk lalu duduk dikarpet yang ada disana, menyenderkan kepalanya ditembok, dan tak lama, ia tertidur sambil duduk.

Kai masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Terbesit di otaknya sebuah ide yang tidak terlalu penting, sebenarnya.

' Kalau sudah pulang temui aku diruangan biasa, tapi jangan lupa bawa tasku dan tas Sehun diruangan A. Aku dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan. '

Setelah mengirim pesan itu pada Chanyeol, Kai duduk disebelah Sehun dan menutup matanya, sesekali ia tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk menaruh kepala Sehun dipundak kirinya, lalu mengelus rambut Sehun lembut.

Dan tak lama, ia tertidur.

.

.

Chanyeol asik memotret pemandangan didepannya. Lihatlah, sepasang 'mantan' kekasih tidur berdua dengan pose yang romantis.

Sejujurnya, tadi Chanyeol agak shock melihat pemandangan tersebut, tapi lama-kelamaan ia malah tertawa lalu mengambil ponselnya. Memotret mereka berpuluh-puluh kali walaupun hasilnya sama.

"Berhenti memotretku." Kai berbicara masih dengan memejamkan mata. Tapi kepalanya mulai terangkat. Chanyeol menghiraukannya dan terus memotret Kai dan Sehun.

"Aku bilang berhenti bodoh, aku sedang tidak mengigau."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam. "Bagaimana kau bisa sadar kalau aku memotret dirimu? Suaranya kan sudah dimatikan"

"Flash light nya, bodoh."

Bodohnya, Chanyeol lupa akan hal itu. Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya sambil nyengir kuda. "Yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan gambarnya."

Kai dengan hati-hati menaruh kepala Sehun dikarpet lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar sambil berjalan ketempat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Tapi janji jangan sebar gambarnya ke siapapun. Atau aibmu akan kusebar kepenjuru sekolah." Ancam Kai. Chanyeol agak kaget, namun ia langsung memasang smirk yang menurut Kai itu, menjijikan.

"Tumben kau tak merebutnya dan menghapus gambarnya. Aku ingat dulu saat aku memotret gambarmu bersama Krystal saat mengerjakan PR bareng, kau langsung menghapusnya." Goda Chanyeol. Kai hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk dikursi yang ada.

"Ngh."

Sehun membuka matanya, mengusap wajahnya lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. "Aku dimana?" Tanyanya masih ngelantur.

Dan matanya menemukan sesosok Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"WAAA KAIII! CHANYEEOLL! APA YANG KAU LAKUㅡAWW!"

"Kau itu tertidur diruangan ku dan Chanyeol pabo. Jangan berteriak atau kita akan ketahuan." Ucap Kai pelan.

"Jangan memukulku dengan Tas juga. Dikira gak sakit apa?"

Perdebatan Sehun-Kai pun mulai terjadi.

"Ini sudah jam 2, sampai kapan kalian tetap bertengkar seperti itu? Katanya mau ke restoran. Hm."

"Yayayaya aku mengaku salah. Maaf." Kata Kai cepat lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

Kai melirik Sehun yang tengah menyuapkan mi ramen kemulutnya menggunakan sumpit. Ternyata Sehun pintar juga makan dengan sumpit. Batin Kai.

"Kenapa? Kaget aku bisa menggunakan sumpit dengan lancar, eoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang agak meremehkan yang membuat Kai membuang mukanya pada mi ramennya.

"Kalian tuh mbok ya yang romantis dikit gitu. Biar si Suho itu percaya kalo kau mengerjakan darenya dengan serius." Kata Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas sambil mengangguk.

Setelah itu, suasana langsung canggung. Tak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Hanya suara dentingan kecil antara sendok atau sumpit pada piring yang terdengar saat ini. Satu hal yang diketahui sekarang. Sehun dan Kai memang tak cocok.

Sebetulnya, Sehun bisa saja mengambil hati Kris. Tapi ia belum pernah berkomunikasi dengan baik padanya. Hanya sesekali kalau saat pagi baru mereka berdua yang datang.

"Habis ini kemana?" Ucap Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan disitu. Sehun melihat jam tangannya, jam tiga lewat lima belas menit.

"Taman bermain saja."

.

.

TBC

Owooo! Gantung yy? '-'

Hahaha xD sabar yaa. Moment kaihunnya emang belom kentel banget disini. Tp aku bakal bikin Kai menderita/? Oke gaje -_-

Tunggu aja nee kelanjutannya 'o'

Oiya, byun juga mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar2nya untuk yang nge review dan ngikutin alur ceritanya dengan sabar/? Oke, mungkin beberapa review bilang cara nulis aku terlalu-tidak-baku alias gak-nyambung haha-_- enjoy aja ya, yg penting kan momentnya/?

Oke sudah dulu yapz! Mind to review? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

©byuncrackers

Warning! Typo(s), plot pasaran, gajelas, aneh, berantakan, gembel, blablabla.

Berani baca, berani review!

ㅡo00oㅡ

Kai menanggung semua biaya makan tadi, yaa karena Kai memang dari keluarga berkecukupan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja bayar sendiri, tapi Kai tetap mengelak akan membayar semuanya.

Saat ini, Sehun dan Kai berjalan beriringan sedangkan Chanyeol dibelakang mereka dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sehun dan Ki tak berbicara banyak, hanya mengobrol sedikit lalu diam. Hanya hening yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol tak ingin ikut campur dengan mereka. Chanyeol ingin tau seberapa romantisnya Kai pada seorang namja yang notabenenya adalah mantanny.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Kai menarik tangan namja imut disebelahnya kearah wahana rumah hantu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat perkembangan Luhan.

Namja imut yang tadi ditarik malah memukul-mukul tangan Kai lalu mengomel tak jelas. Kai hanya tertawa melihat reaksi pria ituㅡSehun-. Chanyeol perlu menarik kata-katanya tadi.

"Kau kan tahu aku takut dengan setan apapun bentuknya!" Omel Sehun. Kai mengeluarkan seringaian manisnya yang dapat membuat semua gadis ataupun pria melting.

"Iyakah? Bukannya kau suka menyebutku dengan sebutan setan, hm? Kenapa kau tak takut denganku?" Ucap Kai seakan mengejek.

"Kan hanya sebutan bodoh, aish yasudahlah ayo kewahana itu."

Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menariknya kearah loket karcis masuk. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke wahana rumah hantu yang menurut Sehun adalah wahana ternista setelah perahu ayun.

Entah Kai lupa atau disuruh Chanyeol untuk berpura-pura menganggap bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada, yang jelas Kai hanya membeli dua karcis dan tak menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari sesosok Chanyeol.

Kai dapat merasakan tangan Sehun gemetaran dan mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Kai. Wajah pria kelas dua smp itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Kai tersenyum licik lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menoleh kearah Kai yang asik melihat hantu-hantu yang berdiri berjejer dipinggir-pinggir dinding. Sehun meremas kemeja sekolahnya, berjalan sambil menunduk.

Kai masih berjalan santai disebelah Sehun yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Walaupun Kai hanya melihat rambutnya yang berwarna pelangi.

Kai tersenyum senang melihat bagian dari ruangan ini sudah mendekat, akan ada hantu yang diparodykan oleh orang sungguhan, lalu ada beberapa properti seperti sadako yang melayang-layang diudara.

"Sehun! Lihatlah kedepan. Kau ini penakut sekali, ini kan hanya bohongan." Kata Kai lembut namun penuh arti sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya danㅡ

"ARGHHH!"

Sehun berteriak keras dan reflek memeluk Kai dengan erat. Kai yang awalnya tertawa terbahak-bahak langsung diam saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya.

Sehun mengumpatkan wajahnya didada Kai. "Bawa aku keluar, Jongin, kumohon." Pinta Sehun dengan nada memohon. Kai dapat merasakan badan Sehun mendingin.

Tanpa menjawab, Kai segera membawa Sehun keluar dari wahana.

.

.

Sehun tetap menunduk walau sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu keluar dari wahana. Semua pertanyaan Chanyeol dihiraukannya. Kai hanya diam, memandang rambut pelangi pria itu yang agak basah dan berantakan.

"Kau sih. Sana tanggung jawab." Kesal Chanyeol pada Kai. "Aku kan hanya-"

"Tetap saja kau yang membuat Sehun seperti ini. Kau tau? Barusan Jongdae sms aku dan dia bilang dia ke taman bermain sama Suho. Hhh. Kalau dia liat ini gimana aishh."

Kai merengut. "Kan yang tersangkut dalam dare ini aku dan Sehun. Kenapa kau yang repot?"

"Aku hanya membantumu dan dia. Coba kalo gak ada aku, apa kau akan membawanya ke restoran dan taman bermain? Menyebalkan sekali kau ini." Cerocos Chanyeol.

"Iya iya. Aish."

Kai mendekati Sehun yang baru saja mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. "Hun?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Oh ayolah Oh Sehun. Hari sudah mulai malam. Maafkan aku tadi, aku hanya berniat mengerjaimu. Aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya akan kayak gini." Ucap Kai sambil menyentuh bahu Sehun. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit.

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat yang ia duduki tadi. Chanyeol yang tadi menunggu Kai-Sehun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh agak kaget saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Anak itu mau kemana, Jong?"

"Mana kutau."

"Bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya lalu menyusul Sehun. Sedangkan Kai? Ia masih bingung, sebenarnya yang ada di dare ini dia atau Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol protektif sekali pada Sehun? Atau Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu pada Sehun?

Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan mengenai Chanyeol dan Sehun mulai menjalar pada otaknya. "Aish lupakan saja." Desahnya lalu menyusul Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

"Sehunna! Tunggu!" Teriakan Chanyeol terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Aish, apa mereka tak ngeh jika aku sudah lelah?

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku lelah dan ingin pulang."

"Kenapa tak bareng kami?"

"Aku lelah berdebat dengannya."

"Baiklah, maafkan Kai kalau begitu."

"Aku lelah memaafkan Jongin."

Chanyeol diam. Aku menghela nafas dan menunduk.

"Aku lelah, hyung. Aku lelah dengan apapun yang telah terjadi ataupun belum terjadi selama seminggu ini. Aku lelah selalu diejeknya, ditindas, didiemin. Lelah sekali."

Chanyeol diam. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba, mataku melihat sesosok Kai yang berlari mendekat kearah aku dan Chanyeol. Aku mendesah pelan lalu memutar-balikkan tubuhku.

"SEHUUUN!"

Glek.

Aku menelan ludahku kasar saat mendengar teriakan Suho yang benar-benar jelas.

"Sehun! Wah! Kalian sedang kencan?" Tanya Suho sambil memakan bibimbap yang dipegangnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali mengusap wajahku. Bingung harus menjawab apa pada Suho. Apalagi, aku yakin, mataku saat ini sembab. Uh, matilah aku.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kai tiba-tiba dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Aku menengok kearah Kai dengan tatapan shock, kaget, dan tidak percaya.

"Wah! Terus, Sehunnie, kenapa mata kau sembab?"

"Eh, itu tadi masuk rumah hantu hehe." Jawabku garing. Aku masih dalam mood yang hancur luar biasa karena seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ohh... Okay! Lanjutkan saja kencan kalian ne. Aku sama Jongdae mau main dulu. Dadah!"

"Dadah!" Jawab Kai bersamaan denganku.

Dan setelah itu juga, aku segera menghapus wajah-sumringahku. Aku kembali menunjukan bahwa aku sedang benar-benar bete dan unmood.

"Aku permisi dulu, dan untuk Kai, terimakasih untuk traktiran dan mengajakku kesini. Annyeong"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan tangan kiriku.

"Biarkan sore ini menjadi lebih berwarna, Oh Sehun. Maafkan aku."

Aku menatap mata namja yang tengah menahanku itu dengan tatapan tak yakin. Aku takut, takut moodku akan semakin buruk. Aku takut semuanya akan menjadi buruk. Aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan Kai.

"Percaya padaku Oh Sehun."

Aku kembali menunduk, menghela nafasku berat.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlalu lelah denganmu. Maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Sudah ya. Aku ingin pulang. Annyeong."

Chanyeol menatap sendu wajahku yang memerah. Uh, kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya aku ingin menangis.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi. Pergi dari taman bermain ini. Oh God, please help me to completed this dare.

.

.

.

TBC

Gabanyak cingcong di chapt ini. Maaf updatenya kelamaan. Review ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi ini, mata Sehun terlihat sembab. Memang, kemarin itu, dari ia sampai rumah, ia hanya menangis didalam kamarnya hingga terlelap. Ia betul-betul capek, sakit hati, dan kesal oleh Kai karena sifatnya yang acuh. Betul-betul pribadi yang menyebalkan, sok cool, dan blablabla. Sehun kesal! Sehun malas.

Hari ini, Sehun lebih memilih untuk izin. Setidaknya tidak bertemu Kai hari ini akan memperbaik moodnya.

Lagi-dan-lagi, ia pusing. Menjalankan dare dari Suho memang hal terlaknat yang pernah ia jalankan. Sehun mati-matian memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan dare ini. Hey! Ia sebetulnya bisa saja kabur dari dare, hanya saja, hukuman timbalnya sangat sangat berat sehingga Sehun lebih memilih untuk menjalankan dare dengan tabah.

Ia kembali merenung. Memikirkan bagaimana menyelesaikan dare nista dari seorang Suho. Ia bingung, pusing. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia sungguh capek. Masalah nilai yang tak kunjung meningkat, masalah tugas nya yang tak kelar-kelar, masalah dengan guru BK, ditambah lagi dengan dare bejat. Masalah apa lagi yang akan diterimanya kali ini?

Ia memikirkan semuanya. Ia belum membahagiakan orang tuanya juga. Ia sungguh pusing akan kehidupannya.

"Sehunnie, makan dulu~" ucap eommanya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ne eomma~"

.

.

Esoknya, Sehun berjalan malas disekitar koridor. Ia terkadang menabrak orang disekitarnya dan sesekali bergumam maaf. Pikirannya kacau tentang seorang Kim Jongin. Kapan Kim Jongin pergi dari pikirannya? Ini semua karena seorang Kim Junmyeon!

"Sehunna!"

Bukan suara itu yang diharapkan Sehun. Itu suara berat. Park Chanyeol. Pasti.

"Apalagi Park Chanㅡ"

Glek.

"Sehunna~ ada apa? Wajahmu murung sekali?"

"Eh, anu, enh, eng, em..." Sehun gelagapan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa suara baritone milik si idiot Park Chanyeol ternyata juga dimiliki oleh the most popular student, Wuyifan! Atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Namja yang menyangkut masalah dare nistanya.

"Apa?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Tumben kau mau turun. Mau ke kantin?" Gurau Sehun.

"Ya, aku memang ingin kekantin. Tapi aku mencarimu dulu. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

"What the..."

Sehun tak salah dengar, 'kan? Apa Kris benar-benar ingin bersamanya? Sehun, mungkin kau harus belajar menetralisir detakan jantungmu itu uh.

"Ya. Apa ada masalah? Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh, Sehun."

"Tidak kok! Aku hanya memikirkan PR sejarah. Ya, ya, PR sejarah." Ujar Sehun gelagapan. Kris tertawa kecil.

"Kantin yuk sekarang. Lapar."

Kris lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut, menariknya menuju kantin. Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan tidak suka, atau bisa dibilang,,,, cemburu? Eum, entahlah.

Seperti biasa, Sehun membeli cupcake cream dengan bubble tea. Ia tidak terlalu lapar, hanya saja ia tidak enak jika tidak mengemil, menemani Kris yang memesan pasta.

"Eum, bagaimana diruangan A? Asik, bukan?" Kris memulai pembicaraan sambil mengunyah pastanya pelan.

"Eum-Yeah~ begitulah. Kau sendiri diruangan apa?"

"D. Aku tidak menyangka masuk ruangan D."

Kris tertawa garing. Bibirnya belepotan saus bolognese dari pasta tersebut. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Kris tampan juga, pikirnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Dan kali ini Sehun yakin sekali bahwa ini suara milikk Park Chanyeol.

"Apaa!"

"Kai!"

Deg! Raut wajah Sehun berubah khawatir mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan nama namja yang paling ia kesali tersebut. Pasalnya, wajah Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat idiot, seperti menahan buang air besar. Dan tak lupa keringat dingin yang mengalir dekat telinganya.

"Kai? Kenapa?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Bertengkar! Dengan Tao!"

"What the hell!"

Sehun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, dan tak lupa membawa bubble tea-nya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan genggaman tangan kasar nan dingin.

"Mau kemana?"

"Maaf aku ada urusan." Ucap Sehun dengan terburu-buru lalu menepis tangan Kris.

Kris menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang tengah berlari bersama Park Chanyeol.

'Dari dulu aku memang menyukaimu, Sehun bodoh.' Gumam Kris lalu menyelesaikan makannya.

Wuyifan. Namja yang menyukai Sehun itu memiliki peluang banyak untuk bersama Sehun karena ia dengar dari beberapa yeoja tukang gosip. Katanya Sehun kena dare ngambil hati Kai atau Kris. Kris menyeringai saat mendengar itu. Hey, tanpa dare-pun, hati Kris sudah diambil oleh Sehun. 75%-nya sih. Sisanya masih diambil oleh gadis keturunan China itu. Victoria.

.

.

Sehun berdiri takut. Ia gemetaran. Ia memiliki feel yang buruk saat melihat segerombolan akan sedang menonton adegan ditengahnya. Dan Sehun yakin sekali bahwa diantara gerombolan tersebut, Huang Zi Tao dan Kim Jongin tengah adu tinju, mengingat mereka sama-sama jago bela diri.

Sehun menggigit bibir. Apa ia harus menerobos kedalam sana? Lantas, siapa yang harus di belanya? Hey! Tao itu sahabatnya! Jongin? Ah, Jongin itu dipertanyakan. Lalu bagaimana?

Dengan memberanikan diri, ia menyusup diantara gerombolan anak disana. Dan benar saja, keduanya tetap bertahan bertinju.

"Tao berhenti, Jongin berhenti."

Buagh! Duakh!

"Jongin,, Tao, berhentilah.. Apakalian ingin masuk ruang BK?"

BUAGH!

"BERHENTI KIM JONGIN! HUANG ZI TAO!"

Mereka masih melanjutkan perkelahian sengit mereka. Walauu wajah sudah lebam, kaki sudah agak lelah, tidak ada yang mau menyerah.

"Erggh!"

Dengan berani, Sehun mengambil tangan Jongin yang tengah meluncur untuk menonjok pipi Tao dan segera menariknya. Orang-orang sekitar langsung mencemooh, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Tao ataupun Kai berdamai.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin menuju gudang milik Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Tao, eoh?"

Kai tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap dingin Sehun. Sehun tak habis pikir. Dari dulu, Jongin memang keras kepala, dan menyebalkan.

"Jongin jawab aku."

Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sehun yang merasakan hawa mengerikan segera diam. Membungkam mulutnya dan mundur beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya ia terpojok.

"Kau kenapa ikut campur?"

"Aku hanya mencegah supaya kau dan Tao tidak masuk ruang BK."

"Bukan urusanmu bodoh."

"Siapa bilang ini urusanku? Ini urusanmu. Aku hanya membantu."

"Ck. Bodoh."

Sehun mendecih, membuang wajahnya kearah samping. Namun ia tersentak kaget, merasakan sebuah bibir hangat menyapu belakang lehernya, berjalan menuju pipi lalu bibir. Bibir Kim Jongin, menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Mengulumnya pelan dan mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya. Sehun menahan nafas. Shock? Tentu saja! Hey mereka baru saja adu mulut! Dan sekarang malah adu bibir. Terkesan idiot.

Cklek.

Itu Park Chanyeol. Sehun sudah mendorong Jongin sekuat mungkin agar melepas ciumannya. Tapi, Jongin malah mengunci tangan Sehun dengan cara memeluknya. Tangannya ia telusupkan ke rambut halus milik Oh Sehun dan menekannya.

Sehun lama-lama sebal. Ia pun mulai menghisap-hisap lidah Kai. Yes, battle tongue. Mereka berdua saling mendominasi, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Jongin egois.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Berhenti, Jongin."

Jongin masih mencium Sehun dengan nyaman. Menyalurkan perasaan kesalnya pada Tao sekaligus sayangnya pada Sehun. Bunyi kecapan sesekali terdengar, mengambil nafas untuk keduanya.

"Jongin, berhenti!"

"..."

"JONGIN BERHENTI!"

Pada akhirnya, Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan sangat terpaksa. Menurut Jongin, bibir Sehun sungguh seperti permen. Rasanya sungguh manis.

Sehun mengusap kasar salivanya yang sudah tercampur dengan saliva Jongin. Ciuman keduanya.

"Kalian kenapaㅡblablablablablabla"

Jongin menutup telinganya sendiri sekaligus menutup telinga Sehun agar tidak mendengar ocehan tijel dari Chanyeol.

"Berhenti tuan jerapah. Aku harus bicara dengan Jongin. Serius."

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti.

.

.

"Kau kenapa berkelahi dengan Tao?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa berduaan dengan Wuyifan?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu bodoh." Dengus Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya. Kebiasaan.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Tao, karena Tao menjudge kau curang dalam menjalankan dare. Aku membantumu supaya kau terbebas dari hukuman Suho alay itu."

Sehun kaget. Shock. Bagaimana Tao mengetahui kecurangannya? Apa ada penguntit yang menguntiti Sehun? Tidak mungkin. Tapi, ia cukup senang karena Jongin membelanya. Hingga merelakan lebam biru berbekas di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Aw sakit!"

Sehun menyengir. "Mianhae Jongin." Jawabnya sambil terus mengompres lebam biru Jongin. "Dan kenapa kau tadi berduaan dengan Kris?"

Sehun diam. Bingung memikirkan jawabannya. "Jawab aku Sehun."

"Ah, sebenarnya tadi aku hanya melamun, tiba-tiba Kris datang dan mentraktirku bubble tea~" jawab Sehun dengan sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Hey, Sehun tidak ditraktir!

"Oh. Baiklah ikut aku sekarang!"

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun menuju sebuah tempat yang Sehun tidak tahu.

.

.

5 cup bubble tea terderet rapih dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum senang. Bubble tea gratis. Pikirnya. Semuanya rasa kesukaannya. 2 rasa Cokelat, original, vanilla, dan satu lagi rasa choco taro.

"Terimakasih Kim Jongin!"

Sehun langsung menyeruput yang rasa original. Kai tersenyum manis dan terkesan tulus. Ia mendapati rasa senang, bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum. Ia juga tidak mengerti. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa Sehun sudah menjadi lebih baik. Ia bertekad, tidak ingin membuat Sehun lelah lagi akan sikapnya.

"Sehun, apa kau senang?" Tanya Jongin sambil memperhatikan mata Sehun yang selalu sipit.

"Ah! Tentu saja! Aku senang sekali~"

"Senang karena siapa?"

Wajah tersenyum Sehun sedikit memudar, ia kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Entahlah. Aku benar-benar capek selalu berurusan denganmu Jongin. Tapi kali ini aku senang karenamu."

Jongin bangga. Sungguh bangga. Akhirnya ia dapat membuat Sehun senang. Ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

"Aku cemburu saat kau dekat dengan Kris." Jujurnya. Sehun yang awalnya terkejut oleh skinship yang Jongin berikan, langsung terkekeh.

"Emang enak."

"Sialan"

Tawa Sehun meledak. Sungguh, Jongin ternyata walaupun menyebalkan, ia memiliki aura humor yang tinggi.

"Jongin, sekarang."

"What?"

"Darenya bodoh."

"Eh? Ckckck"

Sehun merengut sebal sambil kembali membuka bubble tea vanilla nya.

"Saranghae Oh Sehun."

"Mwoyaa! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tanpa dare pun aku mencintaimu."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kau pasti bercanda. Dare ini hanya berjalan 3 hari."

"Ya aku mencintaimu dari dulu. Walau aku sebal padamu."

Sehun tertawa lalu memeluk Jongin. "Nado Saranghae."

.

.

"CUT! Good Job, Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin! Acting kalian betul-betul bagus!" Ujar sutradara. Jongin tersenyum malu, begitu juga Sehun.

"Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat." Lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin di latar kejadian. Tao, Chanyeol, dan Suho menghampiri Kai dan Sehun.

"Jadi kena cintalokasi nih? Eciye~"

"Ah hyung!" Kesal Sehun pada Suho yang menggodanya.

Ya, jadi adegan dare yang indah hanyalah sebuah FTV, diperankan oleh Kai Sehun dan beberapa kawannya. Dan ternyata, selama shooting, Kai dan Sehun benar-benar dilanda cinta lokasi.

"So, would you'll be mine, Oh Sehun?" Ucap Jongin langsung. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Eh..."

"Cieee! Udah terima aja."

"Terimaaa!"

"Terima aja hunn~"

Sehun tersipu. "Yes, I would."

Dan Jongin pun kembali memberikan Sehun sebuah kecupan sayang.

"Saranghae!"

-END-

DUH MAAF BANGET YAA KARENA CHAPT TERAKHIR JELEK BANGET KAYAK MUKAKU OWOWOOWOWO

Dan saya minta maaf sekali untuk ketypoan dan eyd yang tidak jelas, semoga anda-anda semua bisa mengerti u,u

Btw, big thanks to reviewers;

utsukushii02; indaah-cqupp; Cho Ai-Lyn; nin nina; Yoshikyu; GLuxx99; Oh Dhan Mi; miszshanty05; bbuingbbuingaegyo; xxx; Ayupadma28; KaiHunnieEXO; aegyosehunnie; asdindas; RanHwa19; SehunBubbleTea1294; ayanesakura chan; sehunnoona; unnamed Exostand; hanbin; askasufa; nicerindi; jisaid; oelfha100194; and other silent riders! ^^ especially, saya bener2 makasih buat Nadisha;Asta yang selalu ngedukung saya buat bikin fanfic.

Sudah ya,,, saya pamit doloe~ kritik saran masukin kotak review saja~ moah:*


End file.
